


Still Got My Greatest Treasure

by Anonymous



Series: Don't Go Wasting Your Emotion [3]
Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Body Image, Body Worship, Comfort Sex, Cunnilingus, F/F, Female John Deacon, Female Roger Taylor (Queen), Fingerfucking, Fluff and Smut, Genderswap, Insecurity, Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:33:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22532530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Regina helps Johanna feel better about her body issues the best way she knows how.
Relationships: John Deacon/Roger Taylor
Series: Don't Go Wasting Your Emotion [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1617586
Kudos: 16
Collections: Anonymous





	Still Got My Greatest Treasure

Regina quietly sighed as she flipped another page in the magazine, not even caring what the glossy paper presented anymore. Despite being another raunchy issue of Playboy that Johanna kept stashed under her bed, the unrealistic pictures of scantily clad women couldn’t compare to the real beauty standing across the room from the blonde. 

Johanna matched the drummer’s noise, grunting as she pulled another blouse off to throw it on the bed, adding to the pile of crumpled clothes already settled on the mattress near Regina’s feet. She turned away from the mirror set against the wall to storm back the few steps to her closet, grabbing the pole that held only a few more articles in addition to the multitude of empty hangers and loudly sighing into the wall. 

“Do you even have any more shirts left?” Regina asked, knowing the comment was a little snarky in comparison to the apparent distress finding a nice outfit was causing Johanna. She missed the glare from the bassist as she absentmindedly turned another page, shifting against the pillows cushioning her seat against the headboard. 

“This isn’t funny!” Johanna cried, ripping another shirt from its hanger to waltz back to the mirror. She didn’t even bother trying it on, just holding it up to herself in the mirror was enough indication that it wouldn’t look good. The force with which the brunette threw the top on the bed and placed her arms on her hips was enough to make Regina look up from the magazine, the blonde’s lip stuck between her teeth as she held back a smug smirk. 

It would be a lie to say the sight of Johanna dressed in only a skimpy pair of panties with her hip cocked to side, annoyance furrowed between her brows, didn’t affect the drummer in some sort of way. “We’re just going out for drinks, love, I don’t know why you’re so upset over an outfit,” Regina answered, surprised at how calm her voice was as she blatantly rake her eyes over the brunette’s slender form. 

“It’s not just the clothes,” Johanna sighed, turning to examine her reflection again. “I feel disgusting, I look like a bloody giraffe.”

“You’ve got to be kidding me,” Regina laughed, sliding off the bed to walk up behind the bassist. There was no hiding the hitch in Johanna’s breath as a pair of warm arms slipped around her waist but her face still fell to a somber expression as her eyes roamed over her own body in the mirror. 

“I’m not,” Johanna whispered, casting her gaze down to the floor. “I know you always say how beautiful I am...but I just don’t see it. You, Freddie, and Brianna are so beautiful, it’s like I could never compare. My legs are too long, my arms are too strong for a girl from playing bass, my tits are small, I don’t wax my-”

“Jo,” Regina sternly cut off the younger woman’s ridiculous list, causing their eyes to meet in the dingy glass of the mirror. “I couldn’t care less about any of those things.” The blonde smiled at the confused look she received from her statement, standing slightly on her toes to hook her chin on Johanna’s shoulder. “You don’t need to compare yourself to anybody, there’s tons of blokes out there who’d love just a few minutes with you.”

The comment made Johanna blush, knowing Regina was right - there were many men lingering after their shows in hopes of a quick shag with any of them. She appreciated Regina only mentioning men, the recent questioning of her sexuality as her nights spent with Regina increased causing a deep emotional strain she’d rather not discuss with anybody. But she longed to find the words to express how the blonde made her feel, too nervous to string together a coherent thought that would forever change the world’s image of her, and decided it was best to focus on one problem at a time - the shame she felt over how her body looked winning the battle to settle in the forefront of her mind. 

“Oh, stop,” Johanna giggled, wrapping her own arms around the ones still settled on her waist. 

“I only say how beautiful you are so often because it’s true,” Regina whispered into her ear, letting one hand trail down to toy with the waistband of Johanna’s panties. “It drives me mad to think about this masterpiece hiding under your clothes.”

The brunette gasped as Regina slid her fingers underneath the fabric, the drummer’s rough fingertips teasingly resting in the soft thatch of curls just above her clit. Johanna’s eyes flicked up from where Regina’s hand disappeared into her clothes to her chest, a wicked glint in Regina’s eye as she slowly dragged a finger across her bare breasts. 

“I’m still not convinced,” Johanna whispered, dropping her hands back to her sides and darting her tongue out to lick at her suddenly dry lips. 

“Really?” Regina smirked, sliding her fingers against the brunette’s clit with a feather-light touch, the stimulation there but definitely not enough for the younger woman. The drummer smiled as Johanna held back a moan, continuing her motions against the bassist’s cunt while watching her nipples harden at her touch in the reflection. “Let me try a little harder, then.”

Johanna let out a surprised squeak when Regina gripped her waist tightly, dragging her over to the bed in a matter of seconds. They both laughed at the usual stance, the pile of clothes digging into Johanna’s back elevating her up much closer to the drummer as her hair fanned around her. Regina took opportunity of the position, barely having to bend down to connect their lips in a gentle kiss while Johanna instinctively spread her legs apart, allowing Regina to stand between them. The brunette moaned into the kiss at the feel of Regina groping her chest, the harsh drag of calloused fingertips against her nipples shooting a sort of painful pleasure down her spine. 

They pulled apart completely breathless moments later, Johanna sighing as she let her head fall back into the clothes. Regina wasted no time in trailing her lips down the bassist’s chest, leaving small marks in her wake that would certainly show if Johanna decided to wear a low-cut shirt. The high whine that left Johanna’s mouth when Regina swirled her tongue over a nipple reverberated around the room, the loudness of it making the brunette blush. She gently gripped at her partner’s long, blonde locks as the drummer focused her attention on her chest; the lustful gaze from Regina as she buried her face between Johanna’s breasts making a shameless gush of arousal wet the bassist’s underwear. 

It was harder for Johanna to keep her breath under control as Regina finally moved down, placing a few light kisses against her toned stomach before reaching her true destination. Johanna was sure she’d come right then and there as Regina settled herself to kneel on the floor, leaning in to rub her nose and pursed lips against Johanna’s now soaked panties. 

“Holy shit, Reg,” Johanna moaned, moving her hands to grip at her own chest for some sort of relief. 

“You ready, love?” Regina asked, gently running her hands up Johanna’s bare legs that were dangling off the bed. 

“Yes, yes, yes,” Johanna chanted, not caring how desperate she had quickly turned. Regina let out a small laugh at the younger woman’s neediness, caving in and pulling her last garment of clothing off with the help of Johanna raising her hips. 

The wanton moan ripped from Johanna’s throat as Regina pressed the flat of her tongue against her throbbing core had the blonde squeezing her own legs together, but she couldn’t care less about her own desires with Johanna laid out on display in front of her. She carefully lapped at the brunette’s wet folds, humming approvingly at the taste before beginning to swirl her tongue in lazy circles. The tremble of Johanna’s thighs under her hands encouraged her to pick up the pace, gingerly edging her tongue into the bassist’s fluttering hole. Regina looked up to see Johanna heavily panting, frantically tugging at her nipples as her back arched against the pile of clothes on the mattress and almost had to stop in sheer astonishment of the erotic beauty of the younger woman. 

“I-I’m close,” Johanna gasped, throwing her head back against the clothes. 

Regina thrust her tongue inside the brunette a few more times upon hearing the warning, before completely pulling away. Johanna whined at the loss of contact, opening her tightly shut eyes to glare at the drummer. “You twat, what are you-”

Johanna’s complaint was cut-off by Regina standing up to slam their lips together, prodding her tongue into the brunette’s mouth. Johanna sighed into the kiss, the taste of herself being pushed into her mouth making the aching need to finish settled low in her stomach even worse. Her body jerked at the surprise intrusion of a dry finger sliding between her folds, gathering up the obscene amount of wetness between them, before harshly pushing itself inside. Johanna pulled away from the kiss to let out a loud moan that better resembled a scream, her eyes practically rolling back in her head as her muscles tensed. 

“Okay?” Regina asked, stilling her hand from moving anymore before getting confirmation they were both into it.

“Fuck, yes,” Johanna moaned, clenching around the finger buried inside her cunt. “More, please. I-I need more.”

“I’ve got you,” Regina whispered back, pressing sloppy kisses against Johanna’s neck as she added a second finger. The blonde couldn’t help but let out her own moan as she started pumping her fingers into the bassist, the hot tightness of Johanna’s cunt making her slightly dizzy. 

“Faster,” Johanna choked, body arching against the press of a third finger into her throbbing core. Her breaths became ragged as Regina obeyed the command, the harsh press of the blonde’s fingers bringing her closer and closer to release. Her hands aimlessly gripped onto anything below her, the sudden stimulation of her g-spot making her see stars. 

The rope snapped within and Johanna came with a deep moan, cunt pulsing around Regina’s fingers as she soaked the older woman’s hand with her release. Regina slowly continued her movements, only pulling out once the initial waves of pleasure had subsided in her partner. Johanna weakly moaned as she watched the blonde lick at her fingers, her pussy weakly clenching in vain interest. 

“Your outfit’s a little ruined,” Johanna whispered as she caught her breath, weakly gesturing to the dampened end of Regina’s sleeve. 

“Didn’t expect you to squirt,” Regina smiled down the brunette, bracketing her arms around the latter’s head and pressing a quick kiss to her nose. 

“Sorry,” Johanna sheepishly answered, a faint blush spreading across her cheeks.

“Don’t be, that was pretty fucking hot.” The pair both laughed at Regina’s boldness, always knowing what to say to cure the bassist’s shyness at her bedroom abilities. 

“Guess we can’t go out for drinks anymore.”

“Eh, I’d rather just stay here with you anyways.”


End file.
